Lucy's High School Experience
by M.C Travelling
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia Is a Transferee at Magnolia High School... Her Cousin, Levy is also studying there... Levy warns Lucy That There is A Group that bullies girls and boys. The name is "The Fairy Boys". Their Leader Is Natsu Dragneel... Levy Was Bullied too. Will Lucy Survive The Bullying Or Will Romance Comes? (changed Title from: My Highschool experience XD)
1. Chapter 1: Beware

_**My High school experience**_

_**-Lucy Heartfilia Is a Transferee at Magnolia High School... Her Cousin, Levy is also studying there... Levy warns Lucy That There is A Group that bullies girls and boys. The name is "The Fairy Boys". Their Leader Is Natsu Dragneel... Levy Was Bullied too. Will Lucy Survive The Bullying Or Will Romance Comes?**_

~~~Chapter One: Beware of them~~~

Hello! My name is Lucy Heartfilia! I am 18 yrs. Old girl… I live with my mom, Layla Heartfilia, who is the most caring and wonderful mom I've had… my father's name? Jude heartfilia, who died 2 years ago due to sickness… oh it was sad though…leaving me and my mother… but, we wake up from grief in ahead of time… so… BTW, I have a cousin… her name is Levy… she is like, a sister to me! She's a wonderful cousin. EVER!... So, that's all you need to know!

**NORMAL POV: (August 15, X786) (Lucy's House) **

Lucy was currently watching T.V. when her mom, Layla called her:

"Lucy, could you come at here for a moment?"

"Okay, mom!" Lucy said, turning off the TV

AT LUCY AND HER MOTHER:

"Lucy, I've enrolled you into a school" Layla said, with smile

"Oh, that's great mom! What's the name of the school?"

"It's…. Magnolia High School"

"oohh… sounds interesting!"

"According to this letter the principal, you're going to start classes tomorrow… oh, and they've sent you the Uniform for tomorrow… and then, you'll go to the principal room to get your schedule."

"Oh ok mom..."

"You excited tomorrow Lucy?"

"Sure, Mom!"

**TIMESKIP: (August 16, X786) (Lucy's House to Magnolia High)**

"Take Care, Lucy!" Layla said

"Take care too, Mom!" Lucy said, leaving the house...

At Magnolia…

"Wow! It's so huge and beautiful!" Lucy said, as she stares the building…

The Magnolia high school have a garden in the center with a fountain, then their logo on the building center.. The left wing has balcony, seeing the classrooms… at the right Wing, it has a window but a large one… then, at the garden, it has bench on it… in front has a large gate with fence along the building… the building has a rooftop too…

At the hallway, Lucy was walking when she bumps into someone…  
"Oh, I'm sorry" the woman said

"Oh, it's okay…" Lucy said….

Then, Lucy recognizes her face…it's LEVY!

"Oh my god, levy?! Is that you?" Lucy said

"Lu-Chan? Oh my god! It's you! How are you? I Miss you!" Levy said, hugging her

"It's fine levy… I miss you too!" Lucy Said, hugging her too…

"So, do you study here now?"

"Yeah, I'm a Newbie here so…"

"Oh... Welcome to magnolia lu-chan!"

"Thanks levy! Could you show me the way to principal's office?"

"Sure! After that, I could tour you around..."

"Okay! Thanks levy-chan!"

At the Principal's Office…

When Lucy and levy entered, the principal, Makarov Dreyar, talks to Lucy while levy was sitting at the side…

"Here's your schedule, Lucy..."

"Thank you Makarov-sama."

"Oh stop the formalities. Just call me ji-chan"

"Ok!"

* * *

At Lucy's Card:

**Name: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Section: 2A**

**Schedule:**

**Mathematics: Happy**

**English: Aries**

**Arts: Reedus Jonah**

**Music: Lyra**

**Breaktime**

**Social Studies: Libra**

**Science: Laki Olietta**

**Sports: Laxus Dreyar**

**Short Break**

**Swimming Lesson: Aquarius**

**Health: Porlyusica**

**Physical Education: Cana Alberona**

**Homeroom Adviser: Gildarts Clive**

* * *

"Wow, so many subjects!" Lucy said

As levy stood up to see Lucy's schedule, levy spoke:

"Wow Lu-Chan, we have the same class!"

"Really?! Yay!" Lucy said, hugging her…

Then Makarov spoke "Levy will guide you to this school Lucy..."

"Oh, levy kinda asked me that earlier but thanks!" Lucy said, smiling

As the 2 Left, Makarov goes back to his work…

While Levy gives a tour guide to lucy, levy spokes something:

"Lu-chan, I'm here to warn you something…" levy's face turned into a serious one… Making lucy confused and scared

"What is it, levy?"

"During my school days, I was bullied."

"WHAT?!"

"lu-chan, not to loud"

"Sorry… you were saying…"

"I Was bullied by this group called "The Fairy Boys"… they hurt girls and boys… no one ever dared to report to the principal… cause if you do report it… Face the consequences… there was one girl last Month who reports it to the principal… when the group knows about it… they went into her house and beaten her up… and she ended up in the hospital… but during Annual Music video Festival… they always win…ALWAYS…"

"I've got a lot of question levy… about this"

"Save your questions now Lu-chan… I'm not done yet…"

"Oh, sorry"

"But here's the worst part: DON'T EVER BUMP INTO THEM ACCIDENTALLY OR NOT… because if you do… you'll get BEATEN UP… last year, I bump into them accidentally… Then they started beating me up... it was a very dreadful day for me… So Lu-chan, BEWARE OF THEM…"

"Ok… I WILL"

After their talk and tour, they went back to their classes…

* * *

END

Disclaimer: Do Not own Fairy Tail


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Boys and Music Festival

**My High School Experience**

_Previously:_

_"But here's the worst part: DON'T EVER BUMP INTO THEM ACCIDENTALLY OR NOT… because if you do… you'll get BEATEN UP… last year, I bump into them accidentally… Then they started beating me up... it was a very dreadful day for me… So Lu-chan, BEWARE OF THEM…"_

_"Ok… I WILL"_

_After their talk and tour, they went back to their classes…"_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introducing the Fairy Boys and the Festival~~~**

_Normal Pov: (August 16, X786) (Breaktime)_

After their class, Lucy had now many friends… She met: Erza Scarlet: Pres. of Student Council, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Yukino Aguria, Mirajane Strauss and Lissana Strauss. At their Break time, they talk about their likes and dislikes… when levy Spoke:

"Oh, guys… I talk to Lucy about the you-know-the-group" this made the girls shook in fear while Lucy was confused

"Oh Yeah, levy-chan can I ask a lot of questions about them?"

"Sure…We'll answer every questions lu-chan."

"Yeah lucy." Erza Said

"Okay!"

QUESTIONS OF LUCY:

"Do they have a leader?"

"Yes Lu-Chan. The name of their leader is Natsu Dragneel. He's the strongest person here at school.'

"Oh. Erza is strong... Why she can't stop him from beating others?"

"Lucy, I almost lose to him! No one can beat him even me." Erza Said

"Oh... I'm Sorry Erza…"

"That's okay…"

"Are there more questions?" Mirajane said

"How many members of the fairy boys? And what's their names?"

"There are actually 7 Boys who bully us. We'll tell you their names and descriptions correctly and properly. And we'll also tell about their leader Listen Carefully Lucy." Erza said

* * *

**Gajeel Redfox- The Strongest one. But Compare to Natsu, Their strength is Very different. He is also Strong at kicking things.**

**Gray Fullbuster- Or we call him "The Seducer". Once you get turned on by him, that's when the group starting to beat you up. Seducing you first then beating you up. He also has a habit of stripping. **

**Jellal Fernandes- He's just a normal person. But also, he follows orders from their leader. When the leader wants to beat you up, he just follows.**

**Lyon Vastia- He's Strong at pulling someone's hair. Once he pull at someone's hair, there's already a hair on his hand.**

**Hibiki Lates- He is also like gray. Or what we called them "The Seduce Duo". But he's strong at scratching someone's Skin. That's why whenever we are bullied, there's always a scratch from our skins.**

**Sting Eucliffe- he is strong at punching someone. And he always says mean things to someone after beating him/her up.**

**Rouge cheney- He's like Jellal but he's what we call "the Quiet One". Because he's rarely speaking to others. His catchphrase is always "Hn".**

**Natsu Dragneel- the LEADER of the group. Very strongest person in this school. When you accidentally bump with him or not, his gang will straight beat you up. He Shows no MERCY!**

* * *

As erza done speaking about them, lucy was scared at what she explained. She vows to herself that she will be careful and aware to them.

"Sounds scary." Lucy said

"I know. I'm getting worried about this." Yukino said.

"Me too..." Wendy said

Then there was Silence…

Then lucy spoke: "oh yeah, girls, what is "annual Music video Festival" that levy's been telling me about?"

Then erza spoke: "it's an event. But now it was now called "Music Festival"

"Why?"

"Because of some issues about the videos..."

"Oh… Can you explain to me about it?" Lucy said

"Sure…"

"The Music Festival is a Competition But also a celebration. Before, it sets From August 19-28 but now, it was Extended and changed. It became August 25-Sept 5. Our only Activity is top 10 singers. All students must sing… then the judges will eliminate Students… until only 10 remain. They will create another song and sing it to judges… then they will decide who the top one is. This competition happens From August 31-Sept 3."

"Oh… Thanks for the info erza…" Lucy said, smiling

"You're Welcome. Any more questions?" Erza said

"Yes just one more. Levy said to me that the group always wins... how come they always win?"

"Well… since they are bullies, the judges lets win the group because of their "Cool Voice". That's why, every year, they are always on top one."

"Oh… that's not fair! How come they are bullies and they always win?"

"Look lucy, the Judges and the principal don't know about the group bullying us. If you tell them about it…Face the Consequences of the group."

This made the girls shook in fear especially lucy… she was shocked about that group… how come they always win things? That's cheating!

"Okay Lucy, No More questions?" erza asked

"Oh, no more." Lucy said

"Okay, we're gonna be late at our next class… so we better walk fast." Yukino said

"Oh okay.." Lucy said, standing up, as well as the others…

* * *

**Timeskip: Normal Pov: (After class) (hallway) (Afternoon)**

After Lucy's class, she was heading to her locker to store her stuff… after storing it, she locks it… then when she was walking towards the gate, she bumps into someone…

"Ouch…" lucy said, rubbing her shoulder

As lucy looks up, she was very shocked to see a group..

"How dare you bump into him?! You are gonna experience HELL!" someone said

"No please no!"

"There's no turning back now Blondie! Prepare to get beaten Up!" a boy said

"NOOO!"

* * *

END

Disclaimer: Do Not own fairy tail.


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened?

**Lucy's High School Experience**

**(Formerly called: My high school experience)**

_Previously:_

"_How dare you bump into him? You're gonna experience hell" someone said_

"_No please no!"_

"_There's no turning back now Blondie! Prepare to get beaten up!" a boy said_

"_NOOOO!"_

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Happened?**

As Lucy screamed, 2 persons were holding tightly her arm... then the 2 pulled Lucy up… then the group started to beat her up:

Gajeel started kicking her stomach….

Lyon pulled hardly her blonde hair…. Noticing Lyon to have hair on his hands… then he smirk…

Gray started punching her back…

Hibiki started to scratch her arm skin, then on her face…

Sting started to punch her body everywhere…

Natsu was sitting at a bench, watching Lucy to get beaten up…he was smirking at this…

After Lucy gets beaten up…

Lucy was now this:

Bruises over her Stomach, Face, Back, Hips, Arms…

Scratches on her face, arms, legs, neck….

And

Hair loss…

Lucy was on the ground… bloods were all over her body… Natsu kicked Lucy 5 times to her stomach… then Natsu spoke: "hahaha! You can't even move… because you're WEAK! Hahahaha!" then the others laugh at lucy…

Then lucy said "Stop it! Let me go… I'm s-s-sor-r-r-y if I b-bump on y-you"

Then sting spoke "what did you say?! Speak louder please!" then the group started to beaten up lucy again…

This time, INCLUDING NATSU…

After they beaten up Lucy again, the group left Lucy alone in the locker corridor…

Lucy stand up weakly, then she walked towards the gate to go home…

The Boys were laughing at her while they see her walking alone...

* * *

At Lucy…

When she reaches her home, her mother was cooking dinner when she saw Lucy, Beaten up. Her mother was very shocked at this…

"My God Lucy! Who did this to you?"

"Oh, no one mom!" Lucy said, smiling

"Come on Lucy, I know you lying…"

"Fine…"

Then Lucy explained everything that happened to her…

"Oh… then, why don't you report it to the principal?" Layla said

"Mom, do you want me to end up in a hospital?" Lucy said

"Why, what will happen?"

"If I report it to the principal, the group will go in our house and beat me up… that's what levy said… but during our break, she said that did not happen, they will beat me up after class and when you're alone…instead of home" Lucy said, crying a little bit

"Oh my…. But don't worry my dear, I'll protect you from them…" Layla said, hugging her

"Thanks mom…you're the best…"

"Okay… now let's clean up your wounds…and make you dinner..." Layla said

"Oh, and mom… can I have an absence tomorrow? I don't want to face anybody…"Lucy said

"Okay dear…"

* * *

**TIMESKIP: (August 17, X786) (Morning Time)  
**Lucy was still sleeping because she's not going to school today… meanwhile, her mother is Busy Preparing breakfast….

"Lucy, Breakfast is ready!" Layla yelled

"Okay mom…I'll fix myself first!" Lucy said

After fixing herself, she goes downstairs to eat breakfast…After breakfast, she goes upstairs to relax while her mother is washing the dishes…

* * *

**At Lucy's Room…**

She was sitting at her desk chair, doing something that she could do When suddenly, her phone Rings…

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucy, it's Levy… Why didn't you come at school today?"e

"Oh about that, could you and the rest of our group come to my house? I will discuss what happened yesterday..."

"Oh…okay…Bye!"

As Lucy hangs up the phone, she goes back to her work…

* * *

At School…

As levy hangs up, she whisper

"I wonder what happened at Lucy…" then she goes back at her class…

BREAKTIME…

(At Girls Group)

While the girls were eating, Levy Spoke

"Oh Girls, Lucy said that we will come to her house..."

"Why?" Yukino said

"Apparently, she will discuss to us what happened to her yesterday…"

"What do you think happen yesterday?" Erza said

Then there was silence…then they continued eating after that… Then Mira Spoke:

"Oh hey, can we have a Sleepover at Lucy's? You know…Girl's Night?

"Sure! After School, we'll go home at our houses, pack things up and go to her house!" Levy said

"It's settled!" Erza said

TIMESKIP: (After school, they went to their houses and packed up…) (then to Lucy's House..."

The girls were now at Lucy's House…They Knock at Her Front door, Opening it…Revealing Her Mom.

"Oh, who are you Girls?"

"Oh hello Mrs. Heartfilia, we are her to See Lucy." Levy said

"Oh you're all Lucy's Classmates. Please come on in."

Then the girls come in at Lucy's House…

"Oh and Mrs. Heartfilia? Can we have a Girl's Night here?"

"Oh sure Levy Dear…Just don't cause Mess Here…We have some foods here but don't Consume much, 'kay?"

"Yes Mrs. Heartfilia." The girls said

"Please. No need the formalities. Just call me Mrs. H."

"Okay!" The girls Said

Then Layla Yelled "Lucy! Your Friends are here!"

Then Lucy goes downstairs and said "Oh hello girls! Come up here…" The Girls Goes Upstairs with their bags…

* * *

At Lucy's Room…

"Okay Lucy, what happened yesterday?" Erza asked

"Oh wait! Before you can answer, we'll have a Sleepover!" Mirajane said

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow is Saturday, We have no class… And we can have girl's Night!" Yukino Said

"Oh, Okay!"

"Yayyy!" the Girls Yelled

"Oh and Back to the question, What Exactly Happened Yesterday, Lucy?" Erza Asked

"Well…"

* * *

END

Disclaimer: I Do not own Fairytail


End file.
